An Ode to OC's
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: "Hi Haruhi " The girl squealed. Haruhi was taken aback. 1. How did this strange girl know who she was and 2. How did she find her apartment? "Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" "Ah, you don't remember me? I'm Aoki! You know, your long lost sister!" "Haruhi's eyes bugged out of her head, "W-What!" "Silly! How could you forget your own twin?" An Ode to OC's Enjoy :D


**An Ode to OC's**

**By: Galexia the Chao**

Haruhi Fujioka, for once, was bored.

It was a Sunday, which meant that she didn't have school today, and she was surprised that none of the boys from the Host club had come to harass her.

Yet.

At first Haruhi was relieved, (normally she was begging for a day without the hosts and their crazy antics) but after finishing all of her grocery shopping, homework and chores, she felt lost without the other hosts presence.

Well that, and the fact that something seemed a bit off about the Sunday.

"Mother in Heaven, why can't I shake this feeling, that something weird is going to happen?" Haruhi asked as she turned her head upwards, "If Tamaki-senpai is planning another weird host club event, then I-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I really hope that isn't them," The brunette groaned as she paused her conversation with her mother to go and answer the door,

And once she did, boy was she surprised.

Standing outside her door was a girl that was her height. She had curly shoulder length brown hair and big brown doe eyes. She was wearing a pink cardigan and a brown pleated skirt with black flats and white knee-high socks. She wore make-up that accented her unflawed skin and even had a pink flower accessory in her hair. In other words, the total opposite of Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi~" The girl squealed. Haruhi was taken aback. One, how did this strange girl know who she was and Two, how did she find her apartment? Haruhi was sure that she had never seen this girl before.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?"

"Ah, you don't remember me? I'm Aoki! You know, your long lost sister!" Aoki giggled as she ran up and hugged her, "Silly, how could you forget your own twin!"

Haruhi's eyes bugged out of her head,

"W-What?"

_Mother in Heaven…what is going on here?_

* * *

*Roses begin to blow in the breeze and Haruhi's voice is heard, "An Ode to OC's"*

* * *

After getting slightly over her shock, Haruhi invited Aoki into her apartment. She had offered Aoki tea, to which the strange girl had said yes, and once both cups of tea were done, she had sat down across from the second brunette.

"So, you say that you're my long lost twin sister?" Haruhi asked incredulously, still taking this in,

"Yep! But I'm the older one," Aoki said as she drank down the tea, only for her face to grow sour, "Ew! This is bitter!" Haruhi sweat dropped,

"Well what did you expect? This is Japanese tea after all."

"I still must not be used to it yet," Aoki said as she placed the tea down, "After all, I have been living in America all of my life,"

Haruhi almost choked on her tea,

"W-What? America? How did you get there?" _T-This doesn't make any sense…how could she be living in America all of this time? Dad would have at least mentioned her! And where has she been staying? How has she been supporting herself? I doubt that we had the money; after all we live in a common, commoner apartment! And what's up with her name? Aoki? That's a boy name!_

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Aoki said, completely ignoring Haruhi's question, "Tomorrow, I'm going to start at Ouran Academy!"

"What?"

"Yep! I'm going to be in the A class with you! I can't wait!" she giggled, "Tell me Haruhi, are there any cute boys in your school?" Aoki asked as she grinned. _That doesn't make any sense! How could she just get into Ouran, and the A class no less?_

And this is when Haruhi decided to faint.

Haruhi woke up in her bed and sighed shakily,

"Oh…that was all some wild dream then, thank goodness…" Suddenly Aoki bashed into the room,

"Good morning Sister! It's time to get up! I don't want to be late for my first day of school! And why do you have a boy's uniform in your closet?" Aoki rambled as Haruhi went wide-eyed

It hadn't been a dream.

This was real.

Slowly, Haruhi got out of bed and got dressed, all with Aoki chattering her ear off next to her,

"So I got my uniform, but it was such an ugly shade of yellow so I asked for a pink one and they made me a pink uniform! Isn't that great!" Aoki said as she held up her pink Ouran uniform,

"They're not going to let you actually wear that Aoki, it won't be uniform with the other girls," Haruhi said in a state of shock as she fixed her tie in the mirror

Aoki stuck her tongue out at the girl, "You're no fun Haruhi," Aoki said as she giddily put on her uniform along with her makeup and flower hair accessory,

"So, how do I look?" Aoki said as she grinned and struck a pose,

_Like a complete weirdo, Haruhi_ gave a shakily smile, "Great,"

"I can't wait to see what Ouran is like! I bet it's big!" Aoki smiled as she twirled her dress. Haruhi just sighed as she began to fix lunch for both of them,

"It's big alright," Haruhi said as she handed the frilly girl her lunch,

"Yay! I love bento boxes! Come on Haruhi let's go!" Aoki said as she ran out of the house,

_Mother in heaven give me strength _Haruhi thought as she picked up her bag and walked out the door following her sister,

"Aoki wait! Do you even know the way?"

After catching up with Aoki, they had taken the bus to the station closest to Ouran Academy from which they then had to walk the long path to the giant academy.

As the duo walked into the pink buildings everyone stared at them in shock,

"Who's the girl with Haruhi-kun?"

"Is she another scholarship student?"

"Why is her uniform pink?"

"And why is she clinging to him like that?"

"Are they dating?"

The students muttered as their eyes stayed glued on the two girls,

"Haruhi they're staring!" Aoki giggled as she blushed in embarrassment, her cheeks matching the same hue as her dress, "Oh, and you never told me, why are you dressed as a guy?" Aoki asked,

"Well that's because you're the one in the outrageous pink uniform," Haruhi mumbled underneath her breath. She didn't like all of the extra attention that she was getting (she got enough attention from being a host as it was), "And don't mention me being a girl at all okay. It's a long story,"

Aoki pouted, "Fine,"

After the endless walk (well to Haruhi that is) they reached Haruhi's homeroom. As soon as Haruhi and Aoki entered the room, the entire class went silent. Haruhi noticed that Renge gave Aoki a particularly hard glare. The girl host said nothing as she sat down in her normal seat. Aoki was blushing and sat down in the seat next to her.

Finally after a good minute or two of silence, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi's desk,

"Hey Haruhi, can we talk to you for a second?" Hikaru asked, as Haruhi sighed and got up from her seat,

"Sure, Aoki, I'll be right back," Haruhi said to the girl before following the twins outside into the hallway,

"Alright, so who's the pink puffball?" Kaoru asked,

"Apparently she's my long lost twin sister from America," Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth's dropped,

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said too," Haruhi deadpanned.

"That's crazy!" Hikaru shouted, "But I do see the family resemblance…" he pondered.

"Yeah! But on the other hand," Kaoru said sneakily,

"We can now go on a double twin date with Haruhi!" Hikaru finished as they slinked themselves around the brunette,

"Stop it you guys," Haruhi said as she tried to worm herself out of the twins' vice grip,

"Yeah and where did she get the pink uniform?"

"She told me that when she enrolled she didn't like the color of the uniform, so she asked for a pink one and they gave her one,"

"That's weird…" Suddenly the bell rang, "But we'll talk about it later after class," Hikaru said as he opened the door and pushed Kaoru and Haruhi in. As soon as they sat down, their teacher gestured for Aoki to stand up in front of the class,

"Alright everyone. Today we have a new student," the teacher said before gesturing to Aoki,

"Hi! My name is Aoki Fujioka!" The girl clad in pink then bowed, "Please take good care of me this year!" Aoki said as she practically skipped back to her seat. Everyone looked at the strange girl. Did she say her last name was Fujioka? Was she related to Haruhi-kun?

All throughout class, Haruhi glanced at Aoki, only to see her staring out the window, not paying any attention to the class at all.

After an hour of teaching the teacher handed out a pop quiz on the topic that they had just learned, in order to make sure that the students were paying attention. Haruhi gave Aoki a worried look. She hadn't paid attention at all during class. She was going to fail this quiz!

Aoki who suddenly felt the eyes of Haruhi on her, turned towards the bookish host and giggled. Haruhi face palm. How were they related? If Haruhi were in her place, she would be severely worried! After all both of their scholarships rested on their grades.

Soon the only noise in the room was the scritch scratch of pencils on paper.

The first one up, to everyone's surprise was Aoki. Haruhi gave her an incredulous look before focusing back on her quiz _It doesn't matter that she was the first person to hand in her quiz. That could just prove that she doesn't know anything on the quiz so she had to hand it in. Just take your time Haruhi and make sure your answers are right… _Haruhi told herself as she triple checked her work before handing in her pop quiz.

After a few more minutes, everyone else handed in their quizzes. Then the bell signaling lunch rang. Haruhi ran up to Aoki and pulled her aside,

"Aoki, what was that? How did you do on the quiz?" Aoki giggled,

"Easy, I aced it. Didn't Dad ever mention that I'm a genius? How else did you think that I was able to get into the A class?" Aoki smiled as she skipped to the cafeteria, leaving Haruhi dumbstruck at the classroom door.

A poke managed to unfreeze her,

"Hey Haru-chan!" A familiar voice called out. Haruhi slowly turned her head only to see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai,

"Hi Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said in a monotone voice

"Is something wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Haruhi looked like she was in a state of shock. Haruhi shook her head, "Come on then! Let's go to lunch then!" Honey giggled as Haruhi allowed him to drag her to the cafeteria,

"Oh! Haru-chan, have you heard? They're a strange girl here in a pink uniform! Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah," Haruhi grumbled, "She's my long lost twin sister from America who's apparently a genius," Honey and Mori instantly stopped walking and turned to face the female host,

"What?" Honey's face showed one of pure shock. Mori looked the same as he usually did, although his eyebrows were raised,

"Yeah, she just enrolled yesterday. Can we go to the cafeteria now," Haruhi muttered as she continued to walk to the dining area, leaving the two seniors behind her.

"Haru-chan that's big news!" Honey shouted as he bounded back to her side. Mori following suit,

"Yeah, I know. But I wonder how she got away with the pink uniform…" Haruhi said, "To be quite frank, it's embarrassing to be near her,"

"Haru-chan you shouldn't say such a thing about your sister!" Honey chided, though the effect was lost, coming from his high pitched voice, "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Well you aren't around her 24/7. She's weird," Haruhi said as she swung open the mahogany doors that opened to the cafeteria,

And her eyes almost jumped out of her head at what she saw,

"…That's what makes you beautiful!" Aoki chirped at the last notes of the song. Said girl was standing on one of the tables. Around here was a crowd of students cheering and clapping,

"Haru-chan! I didn't know Oki-chan could sing!" Honey said happily,

"Me neither," Haruhi said as she turned to sit at one of the lavishly set tables, Honey and Mori sitting beside her,

"Ha-ruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out as they made their way to the table, their lunches in hand, "Did you know that Aoki-san is a singing prodigy?" Hikaru asked,

"Apparently, she was famous in America!" Kaoru added,

"Really? I've never heard of her," a deep voice asked. Everyone turned to the voice only to see Kyoya and Tamaki, "I regularly keep up with the news in America,"

The red headed twins shrugged, "Maybe she's viral on the internet?"

"Kyo-chan guess what?" Honey asked as he clung to his arm, "Haruhi has a long lost twin sister from America who's a genius and singing prodigy!"

"Wow, really!" Tamaki asked, his eyes glittering, "Haruhi that's amazing! You must be proud!"

Haruhi said nothing as she continued to eat her lunch. All she really wanted to do was go home and question Aoki until she felt satisfied.

"Hi Haruhi! Did you see my performance?" Aoki said happily as she pushed Hikaru out of the way in order to sit next to her sister,

"Sure," Haruhi said before continuing to eat. Aoki sighed before blushing at all of the cute boys that surround her,

"Hi! My name's Aoki! I'm Haruhi's twin sister!" Tamaki was at her side in an instant,

"Wow! So I hear that you're a singing prodigy in America! And a genius! That must be amazing!" Aoki giggled,

"It is! My name's Aoki! And you are?"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tamaki said while switching into Host mode. Aoki blushed harder as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "my Princess," All of the other girls in the cafeteria began to squeal and Haruhi groaned. When would this nightmare of a day end?

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru," Hikaru said as he introduced himself and his twin, "We're in your class. This is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who are third years," Honey giggled while Mori gave her a smile, "The playboy sucking your hand is Tamaki and the one with the glasses is Kyoya. They're second years," Tamaki stood up instantly, his face red,

"I AM NOT A PLAYBOY HIKARU!"

Aoki laughed at the twin's antics before giving a shy smile to Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes widened and a light blush was on his face,

"Kyo-chan are you blushing?" Honey asked, and the blush was gone as soon as it came,

"What are you talking about Honey-senpai?" Honey said nothing, but continued to give Kyoya strange looks.

A few tables away sat Renge and her cult of fan girls. The otaku continued to glare at Aoki,

"Something's not right about this…"

"Haruhi, those evil twins called me a play boy!" Tamaki whined as he looked at Haruhi,

,"Well they weren't lying Senpai," Haruhi said, now finished with her lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru were clutching their stomachs from their laughter, as Tamaki went to go and sulk in his mushroom corner,

"Haruhi that's another 50,000 yen onto your debt," Kyoya called, his head still emerged in his black book,

"What? What did I do, Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya ignored the brown haired host and continued to jot down notes about the strange girl Aoki. Why did he feel a strange tug at his heart when he saw her? And she made him blush, and he never blushed! Plus he had never heard of her before, which was quite strange…

"Takashi, what's a play boy?" Honey asked as he turned his head to face his cousin,

"I'll tell you when you're older Mitskuni," Mori said while patting his head,

Lunched ended soon after that, and the members of the host club all went to their next classes,

"See you after school Haru-chan!" Honey called out before going to his history class.

"Hey, Haruhi," Aoki asked while clinging to her sister's arm once more, "What did Kyoya-san mean by debt? And where are you going after school?" She then blushed, "Don't you think Kyoya-san is the cutest guy you've ever seen?"

"The shadow demon?" Haruhi asked incredulously,

"Shadow demon? He's not evil, Haruhi!"

"Aoki's worse than Renge," the twins muttered as they quickly walked to class, not wanting to hear Aoki fan girl about the bespectacled host.

Once the foursome entered the classroom, the bell rang and their teacher began to hand back their pop quizzes. Once Haruhi got her's back she sighed,

_95%? That's alright…_She was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts when she heard the squeal of her sister,

"Haruhi! I got a 100% Isn't that great!" Aoki said as she hugged her sister. Hikaru and Kaoru peeked at Haruhi's test,

"Whoa, Aoki got a higher score than Haruhi!" Kaoru said in awe. The entire class was shocked and soon the classroom was full of the whispers of the students in the class,

"Now, now class. Let's back to focusing on our next topic," the teacher said as he regained the class' attention,

"Sorry sensei," the class chorused as the teacher began to teach the next topic,

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for Aoki getting strange glares from Renge. Finally the school day ended and Haruhi sighed as she made her way to the third Music room.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Aoki called as she caught up with the host,

"I have to go to the club. I'll meet you at home okay?"

"No, I want to go with you!" Aoki cried out. Haruhi sighed,

"Fine you can come in, but don't touch anything okay?" Haruhi said, as she was reminded of why she was forced to be in the club in the first place,

"Got it!" Aoki giggled. Haruhi said nothing as she opened the double doors that led to Music Room three.

"Hi Haruhi!" Tamaki senpai called out, "Your costume is in the back! Today's theme is butlers!"

"Senpai if you got me a maid costume-" Tamaki looked dejected,

"But daughter…you would look so adorable in it!" he whined,

"I am not your daughter senpai!"

"Mommy! Daughter is being mean to me again!" Tamaki cried as he clung to Kyoya who was staring at Aoki,

"Aoki…" Kyoya breathed. He loved the sound of her name on his lips. Was he…in love?

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said, "What's up with you?" Kyoya's love struck gaze instantly disappeared,

"Nothing,"

Aoki on the other hand was playing with Hikaru and Kaoru,

"Ne, ne," Hikaru said, "Can you guess, correctly?" Kaoru said as they stepped out from behind a screen. They were now wearing identical clothes and their hair was messed up and covered by a hat, "Let's play the Which one is Hikaru game!"

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru," Aoki said as she pointed to the correct twins, who were in shock,

"Wrong!" They said in an attempt to fool her,

"I know I'm right," Aoki said as she gave them her breath taking smile. The twins were dumbfounded as she skipped over to play with Honey, when suddenly,

She slipped on a banana peel.

"Ahh!" Aoki shrieked, as she grabbed for the closest thing to break her fall,

Which happened to be a case filled with precious tea-cups,

Which all fell out when she grabbed onto the case.

CRASH!

Aoki opened her eyes only to be surrounded by tiny broken shards of porcelain and the disapproving looks of the twins,

"Aoki, do you know what this means?" Kyoya asked the confused teenager,

"What?"

"Well, since you are a commoner, you obviously can't pay us back. Each one of those sets was worth 2,000,000 yen," Hikaru and Kaoru said, with their hands on their hips,

"T-Two Million Yen! How many sets were there?" Aoki gasped,

"Around 30," Kaoru said with a shrug,

"Poor teacups," Honey said sorrowfully,

"Therefore, the only way to pay us back is to become," Tamaki said, pausing for dramatic effect, "The host club's newest female host!"

"Oki-chan are you alright?" Honey senpai asked, while poking the shocked teenager

This is when Aoki proceeded to faint,

When Aoki woke up, she was forcefully shoved into the maid costume that Haruhi had declined to wear, seconds before the Host Club's guests began to show. Aoki, then ended up sitting on a couch, serving her male customers tea and snacks while she tried to entertain them,

"So, Aoki-chan…" One of the boys said, as he tried to start a conversation, "What do you like to do in your free time?" Aoki giggled at the embarrassed expression on the boy's face,

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm spending that time with you boys!" Aoki said as she smiled. Her smile made all of the boys bedazzled, and they all blushed heavily.

Kyoya, who was watching Aoki, gained a blush, while he jealously looked at the boys that had her full attention.

"Tamaki-senpai, why is Fujioka-san working as a host?"

"She has to work off a debt that she has to our club, my princess, but let's not think about her, when we could be spending our precious time together staring into the pools of love in our eyes," Tamaki said as he brought the girl's face closer to his, "I am your loyal servant, my princess. You may do with me as you please,"

"Oh, Tamaki~" The girl swooned as the other girls around them squealed jealously,

Kyoya, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Aoki; _She looks so cute in that dress…_

Meanwhile Haruhi was at her wit's end. She was now gaining a massive headache and all she wanted was to go home and forget about Aoki and the mess that she was now in.

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright?" One of his customers asked.

"Yes are you alright? You look kind of pale…" Haruhi's eyes widened,

"Oh, don't worry about me ladies. I'm just worried about Aoki," Haruhi said as she smiled,

"KAWAIII! How sweet! Haruhi-kun's love for his sister is so divine!"

"Sibling love is so adorable!"

"I can't watch!" the girls squealed, _What is wrong with the girls in this school? _Haruhi thought as she sweat dropped.

"Would you like anything else, Ladies?" Honey asked as he finished pouring tea for his guests,

"N-nothing else. We're fine Honey-senpai!" The girls said as they swooned, _He looks so cute in his outfit!_ The girls thought as they continued to swoon.

"Alright then Ladie-" Honey suddenly stumbled. Mori, ever observant, saw that he was about to fall and dashed to catch him before he reached the ground, as well as catching the platter that he was holding.

It all happened in a split second.

In the next second, Honey was cradled in Mori's arms, the platter forgotten on the ground, tears in Honey's eyes,

"Thank you Takeshi!"

Mori just nodded, The girls squealed at this excessive display of cousin love,

The twins were off telling stories to the other girls,

"And then, all was silent…until the ghost came out of the closet and struck! BOO!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru and the other girls yelped,

"Hikaru! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kaoru said with tears in his eyes,

"Did I really scare you Kaoru? I'm so sorry," Hikaru said as he brought his brother close,

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"I LOVE BROTHERLY LOVE!"

"EEK! SO CUTE!"

The fan girls squealed. Aoki, who had overheard, and turned to look at their display, blushed heavily. Haruhi desperately wanted to cover her ears,

After another excruciating hour of screams, the host club finally came to a close.

"We'll see you again," the Host club chimed, as the last fan girl left the room.

As soon as they were sure there weren't any more stragglers, Haruhi slumped into a chair,

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" a certain male voice asked. Haruhi slowly looked up only to meet the famous violet eyes of Tamaki,

"Nothing senpai, I just have a headache," She couldn't flat out tell him that she wished Aoki was gone, after he had doted on her so much,

"Oh! Don't worry then Haruhi! I'll make you some soup! I heard that's a commoner's cure for headaches since they're not rich enough to go to the doctor!" Haruhi gave Tamaki a look, but said nothing. After all, he was going to the trouble to make her soup for her headache,

"Thanks Tamaki," Haruhi said softly as she grinned at the blond boy. Tamaki, however had heard and blushed heavily,

"A-Anything for my precious daughter!" He said before running off to the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru who were bored, noticed that their boss was doing something and decided to bother him,

"Boss, what are you up to now?"

"I'm making soup for Haruhi! Leave me alone! You'll probably poison it!"

"Maybe Haru-chan will like some cake too, right Takashi?" Honey said as he watched the antics of Tamaki and the Twins,

"Yeah," Mori nodded, as Honey giggled.

"Let's bake a cake Takashi!"

Kyoya on the other hand, was typing on his laptop, seemingly ignoring the full blown cook out which was about to occur in the music room, when suddenly, Aoki sat down next to him,

"Hi Kyoya-san!" Kyoya saved his document before turning to face the Host Club's newest host. He blushed, once he saw that she was smiling her host club smile at him.

"H-Hi Aoki-san," Kyoya stuttered. _ What is wrong with me today? I never stutter!_

"It's alright if you just call me Aoki, Kyoya-san," Aoki said as she giggled,

"Likewise for me then," Kyoya said as he leaned closer to the girl, "Aoki…I know that this is drastic and we've only met today, but I've seemed to have fallen in lo-"

Suddenly everyone could hear the while of an electric motor, and the familiar laugh of their resident otaku,

"Oh, you poor dears!" Renge cackled, "I can't believe how long this ruse has played on for!" Renge said as her form slowly came into view.

She then pointed at Aoki, who cringed,

"You! ARE an OC!" Aoki's eyes grew wide,

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ha! I see your type all of the time! The revealed long lost sister from America whom no one has heard of, who gets everything she wants, has amazing singing talents, is a genius, and managed to get one of the host's to fall in love with her!" Renge said, while accusingly pointing at Kyoya as well,

"Renge, I don't understand what you're talking about," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses,

"Of, course you wouldn't," Renge scoffed, "Let me explain. In this world, there are two types of people! RC's and OC's! RC's stand for Real Characters and OC's stand for Original Characters! Real characters are characters that the mangaka originally put in the manga, while Original Characters are characters that any random person can make up! You guys are all RC's but Aoki here is an OC! And a terrible one at that!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori, instantly stopped working at stared at Renge. Was she going crazy? The red head however, ignored the stares,

"As an otaku and the manager of this club, I am highly trained to seek out these phonies and it is my duty to take care of them! Some OC's, I don't mind, as long as their original and don't screw up the story and the characters, but _she-_" Renge said while glaring at Aoki, "takes the cake! I mean really! Her creator probably made up that name because it sounds Japanese! And if the creator didn't then they're an idiot because if they reaserched it, they would have found it to be a boy's name!"

"C-Creator?1 Renge, have you gone crazy?" Hikaru asked, as he gave Renge a look,

"No! I am not!" Renge shouted, "Plus there are so many plot holes and cliches that surround her, it should have been obvious! Coming from America? With Haruhi's financial background? Randomly gaining a scholarship? Being able to guess the twins apart in half a second, when it has taken everyone else years to tell them apart? And being a genius and great singer? Give me a break! The list goes on and on! The fact that she even became a female host, makes her even worse! There aren't female hosts in the host club. Just…no."

Renge's hands went to her hair as she groaned, "This entire _fandom _is filled with girls like her! All of the Kyoya/OC and Hikaru/OC/Kaoru stories I read out there make me sick! The only good thing about her is that she doesn't curse as much as some other OC's have! I mean, when would Ouran ever tolerate cursing on their facilities?" Aoki looked like she was about to burst into tears,

"Renge what are you talking about? Sure her background seems pretty far-fetched, but that's no reason to call her fake!" Kaoru said, while Hikaru tried to comfort Aoki,

"She's a demon! Look what she did to my poor Kyoya! She turned him into a love sick freak! Had I not interrupted, he would have proposed to her!" Renge shouted. Everyone turned their eyes to Kyoya, who was facing the ground, still in shock.

"Renge! You've gone too far!" Tamaki shouted as he glared at her, "Kyoya's not crazy! And we all know that he would never fall in love with anyone!" Haruhi and the other hosts sweat dropped,

"That's a little much senpai…plus…I actually kind of believe Renge,"

Everyone turned to Haruhi in shock, "What? You believe her over your own sister?"

"When, I first met her, I was in shock. Like Renge said, there were a lot of plot holes in her background story…I mean dad never mentioned her so for her to just randomly show up…Renge's explanation makes the most sense. The thing about being a famed singer topped it all off for me. I think Kyoya senpai would have informed me that I had a famous relative in America if she was,"

"H-Haruhi! I can't believe you don't believe me!" Aoki said, tears streaming down her face. Her skin looking a little less perfect than it usually did, "Your own twin sister!"

"You're not her sister Aoki! If Haruhi believes your fake, then we do too," The twins said, as they wrapped their arms around the small host. Aoki's clothes started to grow grey,

"I agree as well! Tricking our Haru-chan like that was a big no-no Oki-chan!" Honey said as he gave the OC a hard look and waved his finger at her condesendingly,

"Yeah," Mori agreed,

Aoki's hair began to grown brittle and white,

"Aoki! You are here by banned from the host club!" Tamaki said, while striking a pose, "Tricking my beautiful daughter like that and warping Kyoya's personality went beyond the line!" The poor girl looked to Kyoya for some help, but he only glared at her,

"You tricked me Aoki-san, and for that you deserve no apology. I probably never loved you anyway. It was all a part of your tricks," Aoki's eyes grew dim and grey as tears poured out of them,

"Be gone, OC!" Renge shouted as suddenly a black hole like portal appeared in the room, "Ye Have Been BANISHED!"

Aoki screamed as she was sucked towards the portal, clinging onto anything that she could,

"K-KYOOOYAAAAAAAA!" Aoki screamed as she was sucked into the portal.

And that was the last of her.

"All in a day's work," Renge said as she chortled and began to disappear into the floor of Ouran Academy,

Once Renge had left the scene, everyone had gone silent, staring at each other until Honey piped up,

"Who wants some cake?"

The host club collectively grumbled in agreement, as Honey giggled and went to go and dish out several dishes of cake,

All was right with the world,

For now,

_Mother in heaven, _Haruhi thought as she watched her friends' antics as they ate cake, _When I had the feeling that my Sunday was about to become weirder than I imagined, I never thought something like this would happen. I guess, all of this has made me appreciate the host club even more, _Haruhi smiled, _Maybe I'll even invite them over on a Sunday,_

End

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Soo…this is my first ouran fic! Yay! I tried to keep the characters as in character as I possible could (it would have been terribly ironic if I hadn't) and I hope I did well! I think its alright for my first attempt at writing these characters and their antics! **

**Sooo...this little ficlit was born when I was searching the fandom, trying to find a good story to read and I could only find wave after wave of OC fics. Whenever I clicked on one, they all made the host club terribly OOC. So, out of anger, I've made this parody fic. I hope it doesn't seriously offend anybody(my feeligns were all summed up in Renge's rant) but I'm sick and tired of all of the bad OC fics out here in this fandom.**

**I'm not saying that all OC fics are bad, but most of them are predictable and are clichés (the first female host, the hostess club, ect. Really, try to be more original) I know this is fanfiction, so you can write whatever you want, but really. Spare us the torture :P Not everyone wants to read about how Kaoru fell in love with your Oc (well maybe if the OC is interesting...but not some kind of crazy homocidal teenager that Kaoru manages to stop from committing suicide and falls in love with in the process, because now those are a cliche as well :P)**

**And don't even get me started on all of the 'Tamaki is a vampire king' fics! **

**Long story short, I could probably rant all day long about this. Its that annoying.  
**

**Chao chao!**

**~A seriously peeved Galexia**

******P.S. For all of those OC fics that pair themselves up with Honey, Newsflash! He gets a girl in the end! REIKO! Read the manga people! :(**


End file.
